Metamorphis' Adventures (2013-2014)
by DuneCat
Summary: Its the justice league but with a new generation of Super Heroes that live in Arizona, land of the Sun and up and coming super villains. Follow young Meta as she struggles to remember her past and carve her own future. (Much better than the description gives.) I own most of the characters, stories and concepts.
1. Meta's Log July 25th, 2013

July 25th, 2013 Meta's Log

"And you have a plan set into place if anything goes wrong?" Tiber asked, thoroughly questioning, the team leader, Kate West.

"Nothing will go wrong." She replied, but when seeing Tiber's stern face, "Of course. We can't leave without one."

"Well then who is providing cover?" He asked with a smirk.

"Metamorphis." She said with a moment's hesitation, but I only looked shocked. Tiber looked shocked for a second but then started laughing. Seeing Kate's straight face and the serious look in her eyes he stopped laughing and looked confused.

"You're letting that unstable Thing out of HQ?" He seemed surprised. I felt insulted.

"Carrie is a person and deserves respect." Kate stated firmly.

He walked up to me and sneered, "Poor little thing," His voice was a falsetto, as if trying to soothe a puppy, "So scared. I'm surprised it hasn't shut down yet." I scoffed and opened my mouth revealing razor sharp serrated cat teeth and let out a low growl, the perfect pitch to send his bones rattling. Tiber fainted. I looked up at Sarah whose whole body was shaking- from laughter.

"Well," Kate, the only one on the planet who knew my secret, began, "at least we can go school shopping now." I morphed my mouth back to my normal human jaw with normal human teeth complete with braces.

"I am not sure I should go."

"Of course you should."

"You heard him. I'm unstable. I can and will react to the situation as I always have."

"You may not remember it, but you had a life before this and we will figure where you came from."

"Yes, because having no fingerprints and not being sure what I looked like before my mutation helps that out SO much. What if I'm not meant to be found?"

"You are. Besides you have us. Now before Tiber wakes up, help me rally the troops. We are going school shopping." With that she zoomed off.

"You say shopping like it's a good thing." But I still followed, trudging to the living room where I knew everyone would be gathering soon enough, as she probably already told them all. _Well,_I thought to myself, _that's the beauty of having super speed."_

We all left with different modes of transportation so we could get here at different times. That way to our civilian friends we looked like we didn't live together, which we did.

I nudged the dirt with the toe of my boot, kicking up dust. Fidgeting with the hem of shirt, I waited for my friends to arrive. People walked past, most had excited looks on their faces as they chatted with their friends, ready for school shopping. I kept my head down, avoiding passer bys eyes. My thoughts were interrupted when a quickened pace hit my ears. It was quiet like someone was trying to sneak up on me. Quickly wheeling around I stuck out my foot tripping my adversary. An 'Oomph' hit my ears.

"Really," a male voice moaned, "how'd you hear me?! The Nerd King is a NINJA!"

"Really," I whined, mocking him, "Devin you are not a ninja."

"YES I AM!" Devin replied shocked.

Turning to face him, I watched him carefully. He had grown taller since I last saw him and his blonde hair was clean cut with the little floppy bit in his face. His muscles were relaxed and his blue eyes revealed laughter in their depths. He was not thinking about revenge. Right now anyways.

"Jeez, Carrie!" he exclaimed, "Stop looking at me like that."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." I said sheepishly, averting my unblinking cat eyes.

"I thought you couldn't get any more cat-like but that" he paused, "was creepy."

"Thanks SO much."

"Well it's not MY fault you got contacts!"

"Right, they're contacts. Wait here and I'll go take them out." I turned around and pulled out my contact case. I got one out of my eye, it was a transparent contact. Taking the other one I out I put it away and screwed the lid on tight. As I fumbled around in my purse for my glass case I willed my eyes to become their regular yellow-green color.

I heard more footsteps they were light but not quiet, so I knew that this person was not trying to be sneaky but didn't weigh much. This could only be-

"Hi Karah!" Devin said, interrupting my thoughts.

Before Karah could say anything Shayne popped up out of almost nowhere. "Boo."

"Creeper." Karah hissed at him. "I swear he materializes out of thin air sometimes."

Kate came up to my left and I turned and greeted her and Amy who came up behind her. She seemed to notice how tense I was and concern laced her eyes. I forgot that with being who I am, I had a lot more muscles and bones than normal humans did and tried to relax. As I did my shape became petite once more and the bulging obtrusions became unnoticeable as they faded under my usual mass. The corners of Kate's eyes crinkled, as if laughing at my reaction. My eyes traveled around our growing group as I discerned familiar faces from the crowd. The team was spread across a small area of grass, close enough to take orders from Kate, but spaced out enough to not notice if we all suddenly dispersed.

More footsteps, also at a fast pace, were coming from my left. These weren't directed towards me, but to Kate, who was standing with her back to the person. I suppressed a grin and tried to draw her attention. She was relaxed but in a second she was whirling around at an inhuman speed to face her opponent, his wrist trapped on his back between his shoulder blades.

"Ow!" Chad moaned, "Calm down there track star. I couldn't _Flick_ something that fast let alone move at that speed. You're getting better." The others didn't catch anything out of the ordinary about that but I certainly did. After all she was my partner first.

Kate was catching up with Chad as if they didn't see each other today already. The kids apart of Kate's team lived at our Home Base. No adults and a bunch of teenagers works wonderfully (not). The only way we pass inspection is a very detailed chore list, usually completed about 20 minutes before our 'Supervisor' gets there, and we use our powers to do chores, which we aren't allowed to do (because we follow so many rules already (*shaking head)).

"So what did you guys do over the summer?" I asked loudly, drawing much more attention then I meant too.

"Not much." Devin answered, not thinking anything was out of the ordinary, "Except, oh yeah, I went to DISNEYLAND! Twice!"

"Ha," Ashley said, coming up beside Karah and Audrey, "I went to Hawaii with Nathan and Julia."

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Whoa!" Kate exclaimed, "Where was I when this happened?!"

"Probably mooning over Chad, again." She smirked.

Nobody in the team, especially the team captain, was used to getting crap from anyone outside the team, so Kate was almost immediately in Ashley's face. "Jeez, West, chill." Chad said, warning underlining his voice, "She was only messing."

Kate West still looked steamed but gave an almost unnoticeable nod, turned around and promptly walked back to him.

Turning to Ashley I said, "Done with your fun?" She nodded, her eyes wide, confused about what just happened in the course of a nano second.

"Ladies," Devin interrupted, "There is enough of me to go around."

I laughed and then looking at him seriously, "Devin. No."

"Awwwwhhhhhh."

Rolling my eyes, I began listening to the conversations around me. Some girl was arguing with her mom over a puppy, the team was mingling with civilians; there was a loud slam like a barricade being slid across the doors. Suddenly a gun shot hit my ears loud, clear and painful. I bent over cupping my hands over my ears as if that would make my pain go away. My hyper sensitive hearing could cause major pain at times. Just then, a gloved hand grabbed my arm and roughly turned me around. I then found myself face to face with a face covered in a ski mask with breath that smelled like bad garlic. The barrel of his gun was pressed to my head and I realized I was a hostage.

"Now everybody on the ground or I blow out her brains!" My assailant called out as his fellows filed through the Mall gates. Everybody was looking and practically dropped to the ground. The team went down slower and was tense ready to come to my aid if and when West gave the signal.

"You are having an off day man." I told the guy, then inside my head I contacted Amy, "Brainwave," I said, "Find out what they're planning."

"You say that like you would say "Pass the Salt.""

"Well, you're the only one with mental capabilities so get moving and link us up!" I was frantically battling my lock down mode.

"Why's that lady?" My assailant asked.

"We were just waiting for you to say something." Kate called out, telepathically, "No time to waste. Work in the usual teams of two. Brainwave your team is in charge of getting people into the neighboring developments."

"Are you even paying attention?" The masked man asked again. When I didn't answer he slapped my face, hard. I gave an involuntary shout of pain.

"How? We're still in civies." Amy's voice echoed in my mind.

"Hey isn't Carrie the diversion?" Chad asked.

"Go ahead then, Meta." Kate said to me (it sounded more like a command).I gave her an extremely panicked look. She only nodded at me. So, summoning up my courage, I began to morph in my captor's arms, giving the poor guy a shock. My dark blue denim Bermuda shorts and black tee shirt melted into the familiar purple and pink spandex suit that I wore to hide my identity, my green eyes flashed and morphed into a golden yellow with cat slit pupils. "You chose a bad day to come here." was all I could manage before my steady voice grew into a bird's piercing cry. My suit disappeared underneath the vibrant orange, red and yellow feathers that were sprouting and becoming full and lush. My bones grafted gracefully from my hard to explain anatomy to that of a legend's. I shrieked once more as my transformation became complete; I was a phoenix. Proud and blazing.

"Show off." Chad muttered. Then a gun shot went off, my captor totally freaked as he was trying to get away from me and had fired a shot, but as soon as it was within a foot of my blazing form, it melted and became a hazardous puddle of goo. The team was gone leaving their backpacks behind. I knew they would come back for them.

I raised my fiery wings and took off scorching the cement underneath me. As I ascended I saw him. Transport, cloaked in black and yellow spandex, was looking up at me with a smirk, but his eyes were sorrow filled. I let out a piercing harpy cry and, not used to the sheer power of this form, morphed into a thunder bird, lightning crackling from my wings with every flap. I dropped about ten feet before I realized was falling and propelled myself upward with a mighty thrust of my wings, followed by loud thunder clap that shattered the glass of every store window and some mirrors. His smirk turned into a grimace that matched the emotion in his eyes. Then I dove at him.

I was eight feet away when he vanished and an incredible weight began pressing on me. Looking around frantically, I saw Kilowatt casually leaning on the banister of the fourth floor. She was using her powers over electricity to immobilize me. She knew if she got me to go into lock down mode I wouldn't be able to fight back.

My brilliant blue, yellow and gray feathers were fading and disappearing, I let out a shriek that faded into a feral cry for help. As my genetic armor slid into place underneath my skin and my bones locked into place, I saw the team surging forward. I knew my plight had only bought them the time they needed but I couldn't feel anything anymore, I was battling my sub conscious. If it took over, I could easily overcome lock down mode, but lock down was there for a reason, it took over in situations I couldn't control and prevented my uncontrollable power surges. Without it I wouldn't be able to channel my power and would die almost instantaneously. Then I totally blacked out.


	2. Meta's Log July 30th, 2013

July 30th, 2013 Meta's Log

Tanner's POV

"Hey you got any Jacks?" Tanner asked.

"Go Fish." Tanner replied.

"Wait! It's my turn!" Tanner shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Three Tanners yelled at him.

"Come on guys, we can't yell," another Tanner reasoned, "if we wake her up…" He let the sentence fall. Sarah was very unpredictable, especially right now. He didn't know what had happened, but she looked like a cat woman floating in the chyrosleep tank. Her hair was long and honey blonde with leopard spots layered into it. On her head there were two fuzzy cat ears as she had no human ears. He didn't know what color her eyes were but a sprinkle of faintly colored leopard spots were on her nose. Her skin glowed a golden super healthy color. The pattern of the clothes she was wearing looked like leaves with sunlight filtering through. She was wearing a single strap top that was tight and dropped lower on her back and showed more spots and a solid black phoenix tattoo. On her lower half she was wearing a skirt with leggings underneath, the fabric similar to that of her top. A leopard tail swished slightly in the water around her. She was sleek and well-muscled, in other words tall and skinny but seemed to be stronger than she looked. There were only two Tanners by the chyrosleep tank that was housing the morpher until she recovered. One was messing around on an IPod with a black case. The other was checking his hair in his reflection on the glass while flexing his nonexistent muscles.

"Dude, come on," The IPod playing Tanner said, "Go play football or something, but leave her alone. I don't want to be responsible for any more injuries to her."

"Oh. Come On!" The jock-like Tanner replied, "I'm just having a little fun."

"Just leave her alone. I don't understand how you can be so infuriating sometimes!"

"If you want me to leave that Thing alone, you'll have to make me!"

"Fine. I will." The IPod playing Tanner stood up and put away his Ipod. All he said next was "Be gone." And it was like a chain reaction. A couple of the Tanners playing go fish shivered and were absorbed by the Tanners next to them and so on and so forth until it was just Ipod Tanner and Jock Tanner. IPod Tanner opened his arms and the Jock Tanner was absorbed into him. "Jeez," The real Tanner mumbled, "Stupid duplicates." He took out his IPod and was about to sit down when a large thump could be heard echoing through the mountain. Tanner took off running for the garage, not bothering to check his charge's status. If he had he would have realized her vitals were stabilizing and she was waking up. As the metal infirmary doors slid shut with a loud bang, golden cat-like eyes opened in the chyrosleep tank illuminating the dark water. Then a clawed hand broke through the glass.


	3. Meta's Log July 31st, 2013

July 31st, 2013 Meta's Log

Carrie's POV

I woke up with a Tylenol size headache. As my eyes adjusted to the dim light filtering in from the hallway, I took note of my surroundings. I was perched on a twin sized bed that squeaked in protest whenever I shifted. I noted that there were no windows and one wall was comprised entirely of metal bars. The cell smelled stale like it hadn't been used in a while. _"Or cleaned,"_ I thought, "_Jeez, They thought _this_ would hold me?" _Well they were gravely mistaken. I smiled and stood. Quickly crossing the miniscule jail cell, I examined the thin metal bars. I delicately wrapped my hands around the jagged edges and willed them to heat up. I stood with my head tilted slightly upward waiting for the tingling sensation in my palms signaling that the metal was melting but nothing happened. I tried again with my head lowered to watch my hands. They didn't even light up. As I studied the bar more closely I saw three small rectangles of red light reflected in the dark metal. Glancing down I saw it. The, surprisingly light, thick restrictor collar that was encircling my neck was, just a hunch, restricting me from using my powers. _"Great,"_ I thought, _"he did think ahead. Guess I'm not missing my trial." _ I let my head hit the bar and almost instantly recoil ed._ "Duh, headache!"_ I mentally scolded myself. As I retreated back to the squeaky cot, I glanced at the mirror on the wall. I wheeled around looking for the person in the mirror but no one else was there. As I ventured closer, the figure moved the same way I did but less graceful. As I was studying the face in the mirror, a memory hit me.

_There was a little girl blowing out candles on a cake. She had dimples and was smiling like crazy. Her brown hair was pulled into pigtails and her green eyes glittered in the dim light. She was skinny and wearing shorts and a loose t-shirt with a silver chain around her neck that had a small horse running on it. One hand was wrapped around it, rubbing it with a fondness like she just got it._ Suddenly a buzzing noise shook me out of the past and I realized that my cell door was sliding open.

Seeing other girls outside, I slowly walked outside and saw they were all heading to a large set of doors. I followed not knowing where else to go, subconsciously rubbing the charm on my necklace, a delicate silver galloping horse.

When I passed through the large doors, I realized that I was standing in the indoor courtyard of Belle Reve. There was a giant glass partition in the center and bleachers going all the way down the back wall. On this side were girls, the opposing side was all males. We all were wearing orange jumpsuits with dark grey restrictor collars. I just wanted to go back to my cell but then the large doors closed and metal grates slid down separating the villains from the guards. There were so many loud noises it made my ears hurt and I ducked my head down. I saw the bleachers were mostly empty and started towards them but I was stopped almost immediately by a tall, the word girl couldn't really describe, female who was built like a truck. "Devastation." I muttered aloud, but inside I was all like, _"Oh, Come ON! Really I can't have ONE day without being thrown around!"_

"So you're the new kid the Green Lightbulb brought in last night?" She seemed amused, "Well you won't last long."

"Great." I said unenthusiastically, "Can I go now?"

"You're so tiny," She continued, "I wonder why they even bothered putting a collar on you."

"Okay, I don't have to take this." I tried to push thru the throng that was starting to grow around us, but a fist like iron gripped my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Hey!" a voice called out from the crowd, "She has to go through orientation!" My shoulders sagged and I sighed.

"What's orientation entail here?" I asked sarcastically, "Oh! Wait let me guess. You're going to attempt to pummel me and then gloat about how much stronger you are when we're not evenly matched."

"Uh- Duh." Devastation said slightly confused, like she wasn't used to people standing up to her.

"Great," I replied, "Let me know when you're ready." I tried to walk away again but once more she pulled me back.

"You got spunk kid." She seemed on the verge of laughter, or anger, one can never really tell with these villainous types, "To bad you won't have it much longer." Then she threw the first punch. I jumped back and when she threw the next punch I was ready.

Lunging forward as her arm reached its maximum and was about to pull back, I lunged forward my hands grabbing onto her wrist my feet meeting the heels of my hand on her still closed fist. Before she had time to process what just happened I did I small cat-like hop to her shoulder and then bunched up my legs underneath me and sprang off of her shoulder and over the crowd. I rolled into the landing and when I stopped I was in a crouch with one leg sticking off to the side. My back was to the glass but I heard nothing from the guys' side, even though it had been noisy mere seconds ago.

"Why you little-" She began.

"Punk kid?" I asked, "Yeah, I get that a lot." For the record: I wish I had left it there. "You know for having the name Devastation, I would have thought that you might actually know how to, you know, be devastating." I said challengingly.

"You just wait till I get my hands on you!" She promptly charged me throwing the not-so-innocent bystanders out of her path. I bunched up the muscles in my outstretched right leg and at the last second tried to roll out of the way. Her cinder block- like fist came crashing down and I was about to smile, but in my rush I forgot to tuck in my right leg. I heard a crushing sound followed by a cracking sound. Suddenly a rush of pain shot up my leg and I let loose a piercing harpy cry of pain. The crushing sound was my ankle being shattered. The cracking sound was the glass as her fist connected and starting from the impact point, hairline fractures began spreading across the surface. Devastation began backing up her eyes wide with wonder. With her head tilted upward I saw that the three red lights, which would signify her collar was on, were dim. Someone had switched it off and she had her super strength, which meant that if she had actually hit me, I shuddered. Then I realized it wasn't me shuddering, it was the glass pane separating the inmates. I tried to pull myself forward but almost instantly flinched. My ankle was hanging at a very disturbing angle. I almost retched at the sight of it. A guard, curse him, went up and tapped the glass. A final shudder went through the strained glass and it began to collapse in on itself. The guard turned tail and ran while I put my head on the ground and covered it with my arms. I didn't hear any glass chinking against the worn wood floor and didn't feel anything come into contact with me. I carefully lifted my head and saw all the glass frozen in the air. Looking around for the source I saw Miss Martian standing at the doorway with a look of extreme concentration on her face. The glass suddenly moved into one big pile in the corner and dropped.

"Care!" She said worriedly, in almost no time she was at my side, fiddling with the lock on my collar, "I knew putting you in here was a bad idea, I told my them, but do they listen? No! Don't listen to the one who has known her since she was-"

"Nine." Conner said coming up behind M'gann. "Come on kid. Let's get you home."

"You know of all the embarrassing things you have done to me, this is one probably tops the charts.

"There!" M'gann said, obviously pleased that she got my collar off. There were collective gasps as my orange jumpsuit faded into my purple and pink uniform complete with boy cut hair and cat eyes. Conner bent down to help me up but as soon as I was jostled I gasped inwardly. He seemed slightly startled and looked at me questioningly.

"Ankle." I said with a grimace. When M'gann finally noticed my ankle, she just shook her head and lifted her hand. I was levitating. She straightened me up and Conner put my right arm over his shoulders and his left arm around my waist to support me. "Correction, now it's embarrassing."

"I remember when you were in the Watch Tower's hospital, re-mutating in front of the Justice League." Conner said, as the three of us limped out of the 'gym' "You torched half the hospital before the medication kicked in."

"I was nine and, if I remember correctly, I wasn't in control." I said slightly annoyed. We were now walking through the main hall. The guys were filtering back to their cells and I scanned their faces. It seemed easier to look at them rather than the people (Mostly M'gann) who cleaned up my cuts and scrapes from missions ever since I was nine years old.

"And now, Carrie," M'gann said, "you have more control and rarely overload."

"Meta. " I heard someone whisper.

"Well thanks to my shape shifting I heal rather quickly," I said and set my right foot down. "No pain, and I have to use the bathroom. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Freeing myself from their grasp I went back the way we came and headed towards the stairs. Looking back I saw they were gone, hopefully around the corner and not lurking in camouflage. If anyone had been watching they would have seen me, instead of going up the stairs, behind them into a corner that was almost invisible from the hallway. Standing in the tiny area was Transport, a super villain with a rap sheet as long as my tail.

**Sorry for the wait on the update but my grandparents were out and we all know how grandparents are. Anyways if you like review you and if you don't review anyways. Cookies for reviews;)**

**-DuneCat**


	4. Meta's Log July 31st, 2013 (cont)

Meta's Log July 31st, 2013

Carrie's POV

Normally people facing super villains wouldn't run up and hug their opponent, but this was a special case. See I had known Transport since we were 11 and both training for the Justice League. Back then we were just two little kids facing off against people who would harm us if they got the chance. Now he was my 'nemesis', and supposedly one of the worst teenage villains of the century, right up there with Mammoth and Devastation. But to me he would always be the kid who flaked on gym class because he didn't want to climb ropes or the guy who always had my back in anything and everything. Anyways, back to the present. With my arms wrapped around his neck and his hands resting on my waist, he started laughing. It wasn't a loud laugh like we had been telling jokes, but more of a soft laugh like he hadn't seen me in forever.

"Just shut up and hug me back." I said quietly, knowing that anyone coming down the stairs would see (or hear) us. His arms wrapped fully around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Missed you too, Twerp." He murmured softly.

"I haven't been gone that long." I said, "I just saw you the other day."

"You mean last week. I was worried when my sources told me you weren't on patrol for the last few days. Where'd you go?"

"I couldn't have been out that long! The battle was the day before yesterday, wasn't it?"

"No. Meta the battle at the mall happened almost seven days ago." He said softly. I pulled back so I could look at his face.

"Stupid Chyrosleep." I muttered.

"What's wrong with chyrosleep?" He asked, obviously confused, "Doesn't it help supers heal faster?"

"Normally, yes. But with me it lengthens my healing time, because I heal faster than normal. It does that so if I break a bone it sets properly."

"But you didn't break any bones."

"I fell 3 stories and hit the pavement-." I began.

"But you didn't hit the pavement," He interrupted, "I caught you."

"And you were the reason I fell."

"Well, technically Kilowatt made you fall; I was your distraction from you being a distraction."

"Because that makes so much sense." I said sarcastically, dropping my arms and attempting to step out of the hug, but he held me there, as if he wasn't ready to let go. Sighing, I hugged him again.

Kate's POV

I was yelling at the guards of Belle Reve to let me in when Chandler dropped out of the sky with Amy right behind him.

"Do you know who I am?" I shouted at the guard.

"No," he said, "And it doesn't matter. If you don't have an appointment I can't let you in." Amy walked up to him and stared into his eyes intently for a couple of seconds.

"But we do have an appointment," Amy said calmly, "We're here to pick up Metamorphis for her trial."

"No," A male voice said behind me, "We are." Wheeling around on the owner of the voice, I prepared to yell at him, but stopped in my tracks. On the inside of the Belle Reve gates was Miss Martian and Superboy.

"Oh, Come on!" I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Katie? Is that you?" M'gann asked.

"Katie?" Chad said with a slight laugh.

"Shushka." I shot over my shoulder at him.

"I'm on duty Miss M. Right now it's Flicka." I said firmly. I wasn't about to let her treat me like I was nine years old again.

"Oh, Sorry. I guess I just did that to Care- I mean Meta."

"Yeah and then instead of giving her a minute to let her ankle heal," Conner said, "You insisted on un carrying her out, in front of everyone." M'gann hung her head.

"It's just whenever I see them, instead of seeing them how they are now, I see the two little nine year girls fresh off the streets with all the cuts and burns to prove it." M'gann said so quietly it was hard to hear her. I vibrated my molecules through the fence and gave her a hug; she looked at me like she was proud of how good I turned out to be.

"Wait," I said, "If you guys came to take her to her trial, then where is she?"

"She went to the bathroom and said she would catch up to us." Conner said and my face fell.

"Miss M comes with me, Brainwave, Storm Chaser and Superboy stay here." I said, my voice taking on an air of command, "Brainwave link us up then begin mentally scanning the grounds outside the prison for her. Storm Chaser and Superboy guard Brainwave while she scans, we don't need anything sneaking up on her."

Then, I said telepathically, _"Everyone knows the plan?"_ I got five nods in my direction. After jerking my head in the direction of the building, M'gann and I took off running. When she caught up to me at the doors, I felt a consciousness different from Brainwave's brush my consciousness. I recognized it as M'gann's and let her in.

"_Okay, what's up?"_ She asked.

"_You and I both know she isn't in the bathroom."_ I said hurriedly, "_So where else would she go?"_

"_I give up,"_ M'gann replied, _"Where?"_

"_To Transport."_

"_But he's not in here is he?"_

"_I brought him here myself last week."_

"_We need to go now!"_

"_We're going to need to be in camouflage." _M'gann put her hand on my shoulder and we both turned invisible. I wanted to run and look for her but I knew M'gann could only maintain this while she was in contact with me. When we were nearing the lunch room I heard whispering. Looking at M'gann she pointed towards the stairs.

"_She went up there earlier."_ She said.

"_But those whispers have a slight echo, like they're coming from a tight space."_

"_Hello, Megan."_ She said suddenly, causing me to smile, "_There is a small alcove behind the stairs._" I motioned for to walk over there. When we got to be just outside it I heard Carrie's voice and Transport's voice.

"I think I heard something." That was most definitely Transport's voice.

Carrie's POV

"I think I heard something." Transport said softly.

"It's probably my 'escorts' figuring out that I didn't go to the bathroom." I murmured back, my head still resting on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing you don't want to leave."

"Nope, and I have a plan if you want to hear…"

"I'm in." He interrupted. I smiled and, sticking one finger into the space between his neck and collar, and willing the nail to turn into a serrated claw, cut through the metal and caught it before it fell to the ground. He smiled and tightened his grip. In the blink of an eye we were gone.

Chad's POV

I was pacing nervously, half of me knew Kate would be okay, the other wanted to charge in ready to zap anyone who got in her way. I couldn't figure out why Kate was worried about Carrie so much. According to Superboy she didn't have a collar on so she would be able to, as I call it, morph out. I felt the air around me shiver slightly as if lightning were about to strike. Then all of a sudden it stopped.

"Superboy," I called over my shoulder, he looked at me, "Do an infrared scan." As I watched his eyes turned red and after only turning his head halfway shook his head as if confused. "_What is it?"_

"_You're not going to believe me, but there are two people over in that thicket of trees that weren't there seconds ago."_

I inhaled sharply, the only person I knew that could do that was Transport, but Kate just locked him up in- my eyes drifted over to Belle Reve and I cursed. _"Superboy, Brainwave stay here, I'll be right back."_

Not waiting for a reply I stalked off to where I knew they would be, ready to tell them off.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_**Wait. Mr. Potthoff? You might want to rethink some of this." Sydney began.**_

"_**What do you mean?" He asked.**_

_**Well we're supposed to find people in this class who have these things…" Sydney said.**_

"_**Yeah. So what's wrong?"**_

"_**Well I'm pretty sure no one has three kids."**_

"_**Sorry. That was a typo. It's supposed to say three siblings."**_

"_**Well what about-"**_

"_**Just do your best, you have 20 minutes and begin." The class quickly dispersed into general havoc as they began searching for people who played an instrument or had braces or had an unusual pet.**_

"_**Hey Carrie would you mind filling mine out for has an unusual pet?" Jason asked with a grin.**_

"_**Shut up!" she replied playfully, pushing him.**_

"_**Play nice you two!" I exclaimed coming up behind them, "We remember what happened this morning, don't we?"**_

"_**He started it." She replied shortly.**_

"_**What?!," Jason said, "That was sooo your fault."**_

"_**MY fault-" **_

"_**You two can resolve this later but right now we have school work." I said evenly.**_

"_**Fine."**_

"_**Fine."**_

"_**Good. So Carrie," I asked, "can you sign mine under 'has a tattoo'?"**_

"_**Wait you have a tattoo?!" Jason shouted, "How come I didn't know this?"**_

"_**You knew. Remember when we all went to the lake last week and you freaked out when you saw it?"**_

"_**Oh yeah huh."**_

"_**Oh yeah." I said mockingly.**_

"_**Okay I'm separating you." I said, interrupteing their play fight, "Jason, go to the other side of the room. Carrie you are staying here."**_

"_**Wait! can Carrie sign mine first?"**_

"_**Duh, silly boy." Carrie said grabbing his sheet of paper and putting her name on it before I could object.**_

"_**So what's your tattoo of, silly girl?" Jason bantered with her, stalling for time.**_

"_**I'll show you when we get back to base."**_

"_**Can you tell me what it is at least?"**_

"_**My first ability."**_

"_**You put your first ability on you!"**_

"_**Jeez Jason, it's just a tattoo."**_

"_**Wait who has a tattoo?" Sydney asked.**_

"_**Um, that would be me." Carrie said awkwardly.**_

"_**What? But you're a goodie goodie!"**_

"_**Do you want me to sign your paper or not?"**_

"_**Yes please." Sydney handed over her paper and she scribbled her name onto it.**_

"_**Thank you."**_

"_**Welcome." She said. Turning away, she rolled her shoulders and started looking for someone. I poked her lightly in the side you my pencil, making her twist her body to an angle normal people couldn't achieve. Once she was away from the sharp object, she immediately tensed, my bones lining up and locking into place and then a visible ripple could be seen as armor plating slid out to an impenetrable barrier just underneath her pale skin.**_

"_**Wow Meta," I joked, "way to morph out." I was struggling to not laugh at her face as she glared at me, and the plating slid back into nothingness and my bones unlocked.**_

"_**It's not funny." She mumbled, her red face fading back to Caucasian.**_

"_**For you maybe!" Jason exclaimed. "But I think it's hilarious when you do that!" She glared at him, her eyes temporarily flashing cat like but almost instantly fading to their usual yellow green. "If it makes you feel better," He continued, " you did scare me a little. I thought you were going into total lock down mode."**_

"_**Lock down mode isn't all that fun either!"**_

"_**Okay class! Let's review!" Mr. Potthoff said loudly. I could definitely tell that he hated aclab days. He droned on for what seemed like hours in a monotone voice when in reality it had only been 10 minutes. When Mr. Potthoff said ,"I don't think anyone in this class has a tattoo. Anybody find out different?" Sydney raised her hand.**_

"_**What now Sydney?"**_

"_**Carrie has a tattoo!" She blurted out. Mutters ran through the class. Mutters like 'Nuh-uh' and 'No way'. Mr. Potthoff looked at her questioningly. **_

"_**It's true," Carrie said standing whipping out her phone and after hitting a couple of things on the screen showed him a picture.**_

"_**And that's you?" He said questioningly. Before I could reply to that I heard Jason.**_

"_**Hey, Carrie," Jason said, "Is that one of the ones from last weekend?"**_

"_**Duh. I'll send it to you later." She replied with a grin and a roll of her eyes. Just then the bell rang dismissing the class. She moved back to gather her things as the class slowly filtered out. Mr. Potthoff left, probably to go to the bathroom, and it was just her, Jacob and Chandler in the class. **_

"_**Stay out of trouble Twerp," Jason said, wrapping me in a bear hug, "I can't always fight your battles for you, you know."**_

"_**Did you get that turned around or what?" She retorted back jokingly, resting her head on his chest, "Because you know I am always saving you."**_

"_**Is that cuz you're the noble heroine and I the dastardly villan?"**_

"_**Absolutely, and you're not allowed to think otherwise." Carrie said, breaking the hug and tossing her head, causing her side bangs to move out of her line of sight. "Now I have to go otherwise the entire football team is going to cut me in the lunch line, have fun in Honors Science." **_

"_**If only…." Jason replied, as she walked out of the classroom, a half smile in his direction.**_

"_**Carrie," I chided, "Come on!" **_

"_**It's not like we can be late for lunch!" **_

"_**I don't like you two doing that where everyone can see. If Kate sees-"I began.**_

"_**But she won't so drop it." She said promptly and thus ended the conversation.**_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I reached the tree line and looked up. Then, shaking my head, I began to trudge through the forest, grumbling about what I do for my friends when a shrill shriek hit my ears. That's when I started running.


End file.
